All through the night
by Nymphadre
Summary: Hermione regresa a Hogwarts tras la guerra para acabar sus estudios y se encuentra con una extraña sorpresa. DRAMIONE.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Hermione sabía que el viaje de regreso se le iba ha hacer muy duro y largo. Por fin volvía a Hogwarts. No podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, esta vez iría sola, sabía que estaría con Ginny y Luna y Neville y los demás, pero con Harry y Ron no. A Harry le habían pedido que se instruyese para ser auror, cosa que aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces; y Ron había decidido ayudar a su hermano George con Sortilegios Weasley, cosa que a la señora Weasley no le entusiasmó demasiado. Pero él como respuesta a su madre, dijo que no iba a poder conseguir pasar lo EXTASIS, que todo ese rollo le causaba nauseas. Hermione al principio se mostró reacia al ir a Hogwarts sin sus amigos, pero finalmente se dijo que era una chica independiente y muy segura de si misma como para preocuparse por esa tontería.

Y por eso se encontraba ahora parada en frente del expresso que le iba a llevar a Hogwarts. No podia negar que sentía un poco de miedo y expectación. No sabia como iba a ser este nuevo curso con todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar, la destrucción de los horrocruxes, la batalla final, que nada mas y nada menos fue en Hogwarts, la muerte de Dumbledore y muchos seres queridos como Fred, Tonks o Remus, y así mismo la muerte de él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hermione sabia que era una tontería demorarlo más y así pues se encaminó en busca de un compartimento libre. Encontró a Neville, Luna y Ginny finalmente, pero no estaba con suficientes á nunca estaba con suficientes ánimos. Por eso había decidido meterse en un compartimento vacío y descansar un poco antes de llevar acabo sus responsabilidades como perfecta. Se recostó en los asientos intentando no arrugar su túnica y cogió uno de los nuevos libros para ese año. Pociones. No pudo evitar recordar al profesor Snape y sintió una punzada de remordimientos, lo había estado odiando desde que le conoció y resultó ser de las personas más valientes que nunca había conocido. El profesor Snape, dio su vida por la causa protegió a Harry hasta el final y sin embargo, la gente le recordaría como un mortifico. Como una persona deshonrosa, cruel, tirana. Suspiró, pero pronto un fuerte portazo le saco de su ensimismamiento y la hizo botar en su asiento.

-Hermione, me parece increíble que hayas pasado de nosotros.- le dijo una voz demasiado conocida para la morena.

-Ginny.- susurró Hermione.

-Si, Ginny, tu mejor amiga, esa a la que ni siquiera has saludado, ni le has dado un mísero abrazo.- Ginny había puesto los brazos en jarra y miraba a la morena ceñuda.

-Yo, lo siento...-Hermione hablaba muy bajito, como temiendo que su mejor amiga saltara colérica por sus estúpidas respuesta.- es que estaba muy cansada y no quería amargaros con mi estado de animo y..

-Excusas, ahora, Hermione Jane Granger ven aquí y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu mejor amiga.-la sonrisa de la pelirroja se hizo muy amplia y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con su mejor amiga. Hermione sonrió ampliamente al notar la calidez que desprendía su amiga.

-Ginny.-le susurro Hermione.- en cuanto a Ron, yo lo siento.

-Shhh, Hermione, no pasa nada, sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Hermione asintio y abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga, nadie sabia cuanto la había echado de menos. Por fin se separaron y Hermione miro seriamente a Ginny.

-¿Como esta?- le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Oh esta bien, solo que algo enfurruñado, ya sabes como es, te quiere mucho Hermione.- Hermione suspiro con nostalgia.- Si lo que te preocupa es que no quiera volver a verte, tranquila, él va seguir siendo tu amigo.- en cuanto Ginny dejo de hablar, hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Después de hablar con Ginny, Hermione acudió a saludar a Neville y a Luna y mantuvieron los cuatro una conversación muy animada sobre todo y nada a la vez, aludiendo cualquier tema de lo ocurrido con él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cuando ya faltaba relativamente poco para llegar a Hogwarts Hermione empezó su ronda como perfecta para asegurarse que ya todos los alumnos llevaban puestas sus túnicas y estaban preparados para cuando llegasen. Castigó a un par de niños por no haberse puesto a un las túnicas y por haber ensuciado más de la cuenta el compartimento con las chucherías que habian comprado. Suspiró cerrando la puerta de uno de los compartimentos de unos niños de primero y se giro para seguir con la ronda pero se chocó contra algo solido. Una persona. Levanto la vista para disculparse y saber con quien se había chocado y se encontró con unos ojos fijo inescrutables observándola. Malfoy. La cogió por los hombros, y Hermione no pudo negar que el tacto de sus manos finas sobre la tela de su tunica le pareció muy cálido y placentero. Entreabrió la boca y emitió una casi imperceptible exclamación. Malfoy la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le hizo su tía Bellatrix. Pero no podía mostrarle a ella sus sentimientos respecto a lo ocurrido. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. La apartó bruscamente, y murmuró un "mira por donde vas Granger" para irse y dejar a una muy anonadada Hermione en medio del pasillo.

Hermione pensaba que Malfoy no regresaría a Hogwarts. Por Merlin, era un ex-mortifago, todo el mundo parecía odiarle a él y a su familia por salir prácticamente ilesos de la guerra. Ningun Malfoy había acabado en prisión, no habían perdido su dinero ni sus propiedades, pero si su prestigio. Tal vez por eso acudía ese año Malfoy a Hogwarts para lavar el nombre de su familia, pensó detenidamente Hermione. Con un movimiento de cabeza se deshizo del pensamiento y justo en ese instante el expresso paró indicando que había llegado a su destino. Estaba otra vez en Hogwarts. Hermione se encaminó hacia la salida para guiar a los niños de primero que parecían bastante perdidos entre el tumulto de gente y no logro sacar a Malfoy de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hola! Se que el capitulo es muy corto, los demás serán mucho más largos, pero ¿que tal? Para ser la primera vez que subo esta bien ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado y si me dejas un review me harías muy muy feliz :)

Con cariño, **Nym.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Hermione caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos sin mirar por donde iba. Esa mañana había sido la peor de su vida. Primero, se había quedado dormida, por lo cual no le daba tiempo desayunar, y segundo no había encontrado su mochila con lo cual tenía que llevar los libros en las eran tantos, pero eran grandes y pesaban. Había estado a punto varias veces de atropellar a alguien. Pero esta vez si se había chocado con alguien causando un gran alboroto de libros, piernas y brazos. Si, se había caído encima de alguien. Genial lo que le faltaba. Hermione intentó levantarse pero no veía nada al tener el pelo en la cara, y lo único que hacía era resbalarse y volver a caer. Finalmente unas manos les levantó a ambos. Al coger estabilidad Hermione se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró a la persona que había arrollado al suelo. No le podía estar pasando esto, a ella no. Había vuelto a arrollar a Draco Malfoy. Sintió como su cara se teñía de rojo hasta las puntas de las orejas, al más puro estilo Weasley.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho...- lo dijo en un leve murmullo, mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas, que ahora mismo estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Vio como Draco encogía levemente los hombros a modo de aceptación. Hermione dirigió su atención a los libros otra vez. Creia que Malfoy se habría ido ya, pero cuando se levanto lo tenia delante. Y la estaba mirando fijamente. Hermione se quedó congelada bajo aquellos ojos grises tan inexpresivos. Se encogió un poco, sintiéndose estúpida bajo su atenta mirada. Finalmente el platino habló.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a llevar los libros con un Wingardium leviosa?- Hermione le miro atónita. No se había esperado ese comentario de su parte. Se había esperado mas un "eh Granger, mira por donde vas" o un "genial ahora tendré que desinfectarme para poder ir a clase". Malfoy carraspeó ante la no respuesta por parte de la morena.- Lo digo porque es mas fácil que llevarlos tu misma.- Hermione asintió.

-Esto... umm gracias.- Hermione le miró por ultima vez y se dio media vuelta para ir a clase. Finalmente no hizo lo que le dijo el Slytherin, porque estaba demasiado conmocionada para hacer algo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el platino fue todo el rato detrás suya, porque resulta que su primera clase era con la casa Gryffindor. Tampoco prestó mucha atención a la clase, ni al nuevo profesor, pero si sentía una mirada clavada en ella. Lo sentía por la manera en la que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Pero no tenia demasiado valor para girarse y mirar quien era esa persona que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

* * *

Su primer día de clase no fue del todo bien. Desde la guerra algo había cambiado en ella. Ella sabia que ya no era la misma, pero necesitaba aparentar que todo estaba bien. Por eso la hora de comer fue la más dura. Ginny había estado observándola durante todo el día a causa de sus continuos y poco normales despistes. Se forzó a mostrar una exagerada sonrisa y a involucrarse en la conversación. Seamus y Dean estaban comentando algo sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Hermione, ¿tú que opinas del profesor ?-Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny, y torció el gesto.

-Esta bien.-Y se encogió de hombros simplemente. Evitó la mirada de Ginny y sin darse cuenta dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes.

Allí encontró a Malfoy totalmente apartado del resto con Theodore Nott a su lado. Ninguno de los dos parecía hablar. Nott comía tranquilamente y Malfoy jugueteaba con su plato de comida. Nott levantó la cabeza y ambas miradas se cruzaron. El platino pareció darse cuenta y se unió al cruce de miradas. Nott enseguida la apartó y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, Draco no. Los ojos grises del Slytherin hacían que Hermione se sintiese incomoda y rápidamente volvió a posar lu mirada en su mejor amiga. Esta la observaba suspicazmente.

-Hermione, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿verdad?- Hermione intentó poner su mayor sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento estaba pensando en la redacción que hay que hacer para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca a empezarla durante estas dos horas libres que tengo.-Dicho eso recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos. Ginny no apartó su suspicaz mirada de ella ni un momento. Sabía que le pasaba algo. Y sabía que tenía que hablar con ella.

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor Hermione dejó soltar el aire. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y allí apiló sus pesados libros. Los ordenó y dispuso sus cosas para estudiar. Se restregó las manos por la cara. Antes de estudiar necesitaba despejarse. Dejó sus cosas bien ordenadas y dispuestas y se fue a los baños. Allí se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Se veía tan diferente. Cogió su gran mata de pelo y se hizo una coleta. Intento tener el pelo aceptable, pero desistió. Se soltó la coleta. Suspiró levemente y empezó andar nuevamente dirección a la biblioteca jugueteando con el coletero y enrollándoselo en los dedos. La goma salió volando y soltó una leve carcajada. Fue en su dirección y la recogió.

Hermione se sentó en su mesa y empezó a estudiar. Empezó de cien maneras distintas su redacción. No sabía como empezarla. Su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras les había mandado una redacción sobre ellos mismos, para conocerlos a todos mejor, sobre todo los miedos que les había dejado la guerra. Hermione no quería hablar de ello, lo veía ridículo. Suspiró exasperada. No le gustaba hablar de la guerra. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró a varios alumnos mas estudiando. Pero solo uno de ellos llamó su atención, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tres mesas por delante suya, no recordaba el día en el que lo había visto en la biblioteca. Él nunca iba allí a estudiar. Hermione pese a que estaba muy sorprendida volvió a su tarea. Echó aun lado el pergamino de la redacción que estaba haciendo, la dejaría para otro momento. Cogió el libro de encantamientos y empezó a ojearlo. Estaba exasperada porque no conseguía concentrarse. Cada dos minutos levantaba la vista y la fijaba en la nuca de Malfoy. No leía se dedicaba a juguetear con su pluma o con su coletero. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a buscar algún libro que le resultase interesante leer, porque en ese momento Encantamientos le aburría, mucho. Empezó a divagar por las estanterías buscando un libro. Hasta que dio con él. Su libro favorito, el que tenía toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero solo lo tocaba con los dedos. La manga de la túnica se le bajó al mantener el brazo estirado. Hermione estaba tan concentrada intentando sacarlo que no se dio cuenta de que a su lado había una persona, hasta que un brazo largo y elegante le tendió el libro. Hermione giró la cabeza y se quedó congelada con el brazo estirado mirándole fijamente. El chico tragó saliva al observar mejor su brazo. Tenía las palabras que le escribió su tía Bella, estaba horrorizado al recordar de nuevo aquel horrible momento. Hermione pareció darse cuenta de que su cicatriz estaba visible y se giró bruscamente, dándole la espalda al joven Malfoy y se colocó bien la manga. Se miró los zapatos avergonzada. Debía tener mas cuidado con eso de su cicatriz.

Malfoy la observaba fijamente. Sabía que era el momento de hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que la vio en el tren. Pero el orgullo podía con él. El orgullo siempre estaba ahí. Abrió la boca pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Emitió un sonido ronco aclarándose la garganta. Miró el libro que sostenía sobre sus manos y lo dijo, rápidamente y de manera brusca.

-Lo siento...- Hermione se dio la vuelta como un resorte y le miró a los ojos, esta vez fue Malfoy quien apartó la vista. Le entregó el libro y se alejo de ese pasillo dejando anonadada a Hermione.

Draco recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Tenía la respiración agitada. Se colgó la bandolera al hombro. Estaba muy agitado. Nunca lo había echo antes. Se sentía extraño. Tal vez no lo había echo del todo bien, la manera de decirlo, brusca y sin explicaciones. Pero sabía que Granger era una chica lista. Ando rápidamente por los pasillos, sin prestar atención a las miradas acusadoras o a los insultos susurrados. Se estaba encaminando a su sala común pero frenó en seco. Alli ya no era bien recibido, ya no era El Rey de las Serpientes. Se dio media vuelta, siempre supo que su casa tenía a gente muy falsa con el tema de las amistadas, pero también creyó que siempre seria adorado por ellos. Levantó bien alta la cabeza, al menos aun tenía a Theo, pensó. Siguió andando y a mitad de pasillo se encontró con Nott. Este le miró alarmado.

-¿Por qué no estas en el entrenamiento Draco?- Draco le miró ceñudo.

-Nadie me dijo nada.

-No claro que no, tienes razón, ¿vas a ir?- Nott le miró interrogativamente. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que me voy a limitar a ir a los partidos.

-Como veas.-Le contesto Nott.- Yo me voy a la sala común, ¿vienes?

-Paso.- Theo se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la sala común de las serpientes. Draco le observó caminar hasta que dobló la esquina y se giró chocando estrepitosamente contra una pequeña persona. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Draco se comió toda su mata de pelo. Tosió y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Tal vez debamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera, Granger.- su voz detonaba un amargo sarcasmo y Desprecio. Draco sabía que si la miraba a la cara se la encontraría completamente roja. Al más puro estilo Weasley.

Hermione no se movió lo más mínimo. Quería alargar el momento de la vergüenza. Escondió su cara entre sus manos y empezó a gimotear y a temblar sin ninguna razón previa. El platino no entendía nada. ¿Que diablos le pasaba a Granger? No sabía que hacer. A demás él y Granger no eran amigos. Ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Solo estaban empezando a tolerarse. Alargó la mano y le dio uno golpecitos a Hermione en la espalda, no lo suficientemente fuertes para ser dolorosos. Hermione se avergonzó más de si misma. Una vez se hubo relajado, se levantó de encima deMalfoy y evito en todo momento mirarle a la cara. El platino se arreglaba la ropa irritado.

-Bueno Granger, ¿que quieres?- Su tono de voz estaba cargado de petulancia y superioridad. Eso hizo empequeñecer a Hermione, pero su determinación aun estaba fija. Le tendió la mano al chico. Este se le quedo mirando. Posaba su mirada de ella a la mano. Finalmente Hermione habló.

-¿Y si dejamos nuestras diferencias en el pasado?- Draco la miró burlón, pero al ver su rostro serio asintió y se comió su propio sarcasmo.

-Pero Granger no creas que te voy a dar la mano, eso es de blandengues y cursis.- Hermione le miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron tontamente. Hasta que se dieron cuenta quienes eran y se volvieron a mirar seriamente.

-Bien.-dijo Hermione.

-Bien.-repuso Draco.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling yo solo juego con la trama.

Holaa :) ¿Bueno que tal? ¿Primeras impresiones? ¿Os esta gustando de momento?

Lo siento, no es todo lo largo que quería que fuese, lo exámenes me han dejado sin oxigeno y lo quería haber subido el sábado y por no faltar mucho más, lo siento de veras. Espero que os guste.

Y recordad los _reviews_ son una motivación muy buena :D.

Con cariño,

**Nym.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Draco sabia que todo estaba cambiando en su vida. Todo. Ya no era capitán del equipo de quidditch y su casa le despreciaba. En realidad, todo el mundo le despreciaba. Ya no era nadie. Su apellido no significada nada para él, solo vergüenza y deshonra. Todo había cambiado después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Sabia que sus perjuicios aun seguirían, y que tardarían en irse, pero no quería ser como sus padres. No quería un matrimonio frío y distante. No quería que sus hijos creciesen tal y como lo había echo él. No quería que sus hijos no conociesen el amor, ni que odiasen a los muggles e hijos de muggles.

Tal vez la guerra le había enseñado cosas, y que todas sus creencias eran erróneas, pero eso no le había vuelto un gran amante de los muggles. Pero sabia que habia habido avances. Ya no soportaba escuchar las palabras "sangre sucia". Cada vez que escuchaba esas dos palabras juntas se sentía enfermo, se mareaba y todos esos recuerdos borrados volvían a él.

Draco quería volver a empezar, tener una buena vida. La guerra le habia enseñado demasiadas cosas. Por eso necesitaba saldar su deuda con Granger, lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo y su mente se lo pedían. Cada vez que la veía la recordaba en su casa siendo toturada por su tia Bella. Recordaba su mirada perdida y llena de dolor y miedo, sus chirriantes gritos, que se le metían y le perforaban la cabeza. Y recordaba como él no hizo nada. Se quedó paralizado, y no hizo nada. En ese momento supo, que todo eso estaba mal. Y entendió que siempre lo habia sabido, pero tenia demasiado miedo como para huir.

Draco iba hacia la biblioteca como había echo durante esas dos primeras semanas de clase. Todos lo dias, a la misma hora. Siempre se sentaba dos mesas por delante de la de Granger, y cuando sus miradas coincidían hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ese día presentía que se pasaria toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la biblioteca. El plazo para entregar la redacción que el Sr. Fitzgerald, el profesor nuevo de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, les había mandado se acababa. Pero él aun ni la habia empezado. No entendia que le importaba a ese profesor saber nada de él. Se sentó en su mesa y levantó la mirada, pero encontró la mesa de Granger vacía. Aunque sus cosas estaban allí.

"Tal vez ha ido a por un libro" pensó.

Se rebulló en su asiento y desplegó el pergamino lentamente, como si fuese algo doloroso. Cogió la pluma y se quedó mirando el papel fijamente. Sentía la pluma pesada en su mano. Le vinieron a la cabeza mil recuerdos. Nagini comiendose a su profesora de estudios muggles, gente siendo torturada, y sobre todo el recuerdo de Granger. Parecia algo permanente. Deseaba olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la frente, se volvió a remover en su asiento. No podía hacerlo, esto le superaba. Draco se estaba empezando a asfixiar y agobiar. Se desaflojó la corbata y salió atropelladamente de la biblioteca mientras las imagenes se le repetían una y otra vez, y otra y otra. Andaba rápido y por ello atropellaba a la gente, que le insultaba y le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero él parecía no darse cuenta. Salió al exterior del castillo. Casi no podía respirar. Le costaba sacar el aire fuera. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, e intentó coger aire. Aunque lo hacía atropelladamente.

Recordaba como habían utilizado maldiciones contra él cada vez que hacía algo mal, como vio morir o enloquecer, a gente a causa de torturas recibidas. Recordó a las personas que había torturado. Y si, se acordaba de cada uno de los nombres. Pero sobre todo, aun veía la mirada de terror de Granger cuando su tía Bellatrix la torturó, en su casa. Y él no hizo, nada. Podía visualizar su cara, como si en ese momento estuviese allí con él. Dejó soltar una risa histérica y cada vez veía todo más borroso. Hasta no recordar nada. Sin darse cuenta de que allí, había alguien más.

Hermione por su parte se quedó paralizada cuando había visto a Malfoy. Nunca le había visto tan... vulnerable. No sabía decir con certeza lo que le había podido pasar.

Cuando se puso delante de él e intentó hablarle, empezó a reírse con histeria y eso a ella le asustó mucho. Poco después la risa se acalló y Draco se desplomó. Hermione se quedó atónita. Tenía que pedirle a algún profesor que le ayudara. No sabía muy bien que hacer. A demás, era Draco Malfoy.

Si, habían sellado un pacto de paz. Pero eso no incluía proteger al otro. Ahora ellos se eran indiferentes. Y por mucho que le costase, intuía que el Slytherin aun seguía teniendo perjuicios contra ella por ser una sangre sucia. Y pensaba que lo escondía porque decirlo le traería problemas y represalias.

Aunque por otra parte una molesta vocecita interior le decía que se mentía así misma. Que nunca sería capaz de admitir la verdad. Ella aun recordaba como la miró cuando su tía Bellatrix la torturó. También recordaba como pronunció ese lo siento hacia varios días.

Hermione al agacharse, notó el calido aliento de Draco golpearle la piel descubierta de su brazo. Le tocó la frente y vio que estaba ardiendo. Aunque fuera hacia un frío de mil demonios. Hermione se asustó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a ver si encontraba a alguien en los alrededores que pudiera ayudarla. Y dio con esa persona. Hagrid. Emitió un potente chillido para llamar su atención. y Cuando lo hizo bajo la mirada hacia el platino. Y encontró su mano acariciando tranquilizadoramente la cabeza del chico. Paró en seco y dejó que el reluciente pelo platino del chico se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Una vez Hagrid había llegado hasta Hermione y ella le explicó lo que había visto, lo llevaron a la enfermería. Después la directora McGonagall fue a pedirle explicaciones. Hermione se lo explicó todo y McGonagall puso una extraña cara que no supo como calificar.

Una vez Hermione llegó a su sala común no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Pero la tarde anterior le prometió a Ginny que esa tarde si pasaría un rato con ellos. Hermione se esforzó mucho por meterse en la conversación. De veras que lo intentó. Pero cada risa o sorpresa que reflejaba era fingida. Y cuando sonreía sentía una leve tirantez en su cara. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos, aparecieron Lavender y Parvati, y Hermione aprovechó el momento para despedirse.

-Pero Meoni acabamos de llegar nosotras.- Se quejó Lavender.- No va a ser lo mismo sin ti.- Al acabar la frase hizo pucheros para darle mas énfasis.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada a Ginny y esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Y Hermione tambien sonrió. Y esta vez si fue de verdad. Y se fue negando con la cabeza.

Una vez se encerró en su cuarto, se cambió y se puso el pijama. No tenía pensado bajar a cenar. Sentía el estomago revuelto. Cogió su pergamino y volvió a echarle un vistazo a su redacción. Aun se estaba planteando no entregarla.

* * *

Hermione bajó a las cocinas, puesto que no tenía hambre y no le apetecía cenar en el Gran comedor, con los elfos mágicos, a por un vaso de leche. En el camino de vuelta, Hermione recordó el asunto de Malfoy. Y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Solo le preguntaría a Madame Pomfrey por el estado del chico y después se iría a su cuarto. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la enfermería se sintió estúpida. Y se estaba dando media vuelta cuando Madame Pomfrey le habló.

-Pasa si quieres, ya esta despierto. Pero no tardes mucho, aun tiene que descansar.- Hermione buscó una manera de huir, pero se resignó y se volvió a encaminar a hacia la enfermería. Fue con la cabeza gacha ocultando su cara tras su melena. Se sentía inútil, y una de las razones era porque iba en pijama. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la gélida mirada de Draco. Y pensó en lo irónico que era todo. En su mente ya lo nombraba a veces por su nombre, pero tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Era como demasiado.. íntimo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y le saludó.

-Hola.-Fue muy leve, como un suspiro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Draco utilizó un tono de voz brusco y borde. Su mirada despedía veneno desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Y es que Draco no la quería allí. No quería volver a verla. Porque ella estaba empezando a ser su talón de Aquiles. Su recordatorio de todo lo que hizo y lo que no. Hermione se sintió encoger ante sus bruscas palabras. Pero luego, lo recordó, ella era una leona. No se dejaba asustar por estúpidas e inútiles serpientes.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas. Yo fui la que te encontró y se preocupó por pedir ayuda ¿sabes?- Los ojos color hielo se encontraron con los marrones de la chica. Ambos brillaban de ira.

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey reapareció más alegre de lo habitual.

-¿No es genial, Señor Malfoy? La Señorita Granger ha venido a verle, apuesto a que mañana le traerá las tareas. ¿verdad Señorita Granger? -Hermione desvió la mirada de la de Draco y se quedó varios minutos analizándola frase de la enfermera.

-EH.. si, claro, esta bien.- Hermione miró al Platino. Malfoy arqueó una ceja y Hermione frunció el ceño. Dejó escapar un suspiro. - Esto, adios.- Y se dispuso a dar media vuelta. Hasta que la voz de Draco le hizo para en seco.

-Y Granger estoy bien. Que nadie se entere de esto.- La voz del Slytherin destilaba amenaza. Hermione giró la cabeza en su dirección y la movió en un gesto afirmativo.

Nada más volver a su sala común se dirigió a su cama. Y no cerró los ojos en toda la noche, o lo intentó, por miedo a las pesadillas y sombras que veía en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se sentía como si hubiese viajado a su infancia. Cuando hacia que su padre mirase debajo de la cama para que comprobase que no había monstruos. Hermione cerró los ojos en cierto punto de la noche y deseó muy fuerte que todo acabara pronto. Finalmente, se quedó dormida. Y las pesadillas no tardaron en volver.

* * *

¿Opiniones? Horrible ¿verdad? Lo siento, tengo exámenes de recuperación y voy muy mal, son la se mana que vienes. SOS, deseadme suerte para recuperar FyQ. Espero que no esté tan mal como yo creo que lo está. Lo acabo de escribir y a demás estoy medio drogue. Bueno besitos :)

Y porfi dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones, ayudan mucho, así se en que tengo que mejorar y que os gusta ;).


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Draco apenas había dormido esa noche. Se había dormido y despertado cientos de veces. Se sentía mal. Sabía que había tratado mal a Granger, pero la impotencia había podido con él. Y ahora se arrepentía. No quería volver a ser el antiguo Draco Malfoy. Pero a veces no lo podía evitar. Su orgullo siempre acababa imponiéndose, era débil. Y eso le daba miedo, no quería ser visto como alguien despiadado y sin escrúpulos, un seguidor por la lucha de la sangre limpia, no, ya no más. No iba a seguir los pasos de su padre.

Draco se vio sorprendido cuando apareció la bandeja con su desayuno. Y desayunó en completo silencio, divagando por sus pensamientos.

Para él cada minuto parecían horas. Todo ocurría muy despacio. Había vuelto a delirar esa mañana. Esta vez mataba a Granger, al puro estilo muggle, clavándole una daga en el corazón, repetidas veces. Eso no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Por eso, Madame Pomfrey le había dado unas pociones para no tener sueños o alucinaciones.

-Cuando se le acaben, Señorito Malfoy, vuelva a por más.-le había ordenado Pomfrey.- A demás, esta noche dormirá con los de su casa, en su habitación de Slytherin.

Draco se limitó a asentir. No le hacia nada de ilusión volver a su sala común, ni a su habitación con el resto de sus compañeros. Excepto Nott, era el único con cabeza en su casa. El único con quien seguía hablando. Aunque su relación con Nott no era del todo la de una gran amistad, más bien una compañía cordial. Los padres de Nott no habían tenido tanta suerte como los suyos, sin embarco Theodore no portaba la Marca Tenebrosa y no fue culpado y ni tuvo cargos. Él no quería saber nada de sus padres, quería llevar una vida corriente. No como Draco, que ya no sabía que vida quería llevar. Todo había cambiado mucho. Ya no sabía que era la pureza de la sangre, había visto sangre muggle y era igual de roja que la suya. Tampoco olía a podrido. Sabía que no se había vuelto un amante de muggles, ni sangre sucias. De echo esas dos palabras juntas le producían nauseas. Aunque sus prejuicios seguían estando y le costaba mezclarse con los hijos de muggles, aunque con los mestizos no tanto.

De echo, con la hija de muggles que más le costaba juntarse era con Hermione Granger. Le hacia sentirse confundido y aletargado. A veces se encontraba a si mismo mirándola embobado. Su mirada siempre caía en su brazo, en su marca.

Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia... Veía esas palabras como las más asquerosas y feas que podían existir. Sentía repugnancia consigo mismo por haberlas repetido diariamente en tiempos pasados. Él, que siempre se había pensado superior, pero la verdad era que Hermione Granger siempre le superó en todo.

* * *

Hermione iba andando rápido hacia la enfermería. Se cruzó con Luna y Neville. Este último la miró extrañado, Hermione solo apartó la mirada y siguió caminando. Tenía que llevarle los deberes a Draco, y eso iba hacer. También había decidido ser cordial con él, darle una oportunidad. Tal vez no se la mereciese, le había tratado mal, comu una mierda, durante tantos años. Pero Hermione no podía evitar dársela, algo de ella le empujaba a darle una oportunidad. Después de ese lo siento que le dijo, no podía evitar sentir que algo en él había cambiado. O tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y no se había dado cuenta hasta Hermione estaba ya casi en la enfermería, se bajó bien la manga, para que su marca no quedase a la luz, eso era lo último que quería . Últimamente había estado muy paranoica con eso, no quería que la gente la vea, ni que sepan de su existencia. Es una marca de guerra le dijo Ron, pero ella seguía sin aceptarla, no la quería en su cuerpo. Una vez dentro, Hermione se fijó en la figura de Malfoy de pie mirando por la ventana. Hermione se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del muchacho.

-Te he traído los deberes y apuntes.- Draco no le dio ninguna señal de vida. Hermione avanzó y le dejó los deberes junto a la mesita de la cama en la que había permanecido convaleciente.

-Es extraño como cambian las cosas.- Draco pronunció por fin palabras pillando desprevenida a Hermione.- Un día era alguien en la comunidad mágica, o eso pensaba yo. Tenía poder, fama, dinero... Lo que todo el mundo desea, y ahora mírame, no soy nadie, nunca he sido nadie. Creía en el linaje de la sangre, pero ¿que es eso? ¿Un sangre pura en que se diferencia a un mestizo a a un sangre su.. su.. sucia? En nada, tenemos los mismos dones, el mismo color de sangre... el mismo todo...-Draco mantenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar, de espaldas a ella. Hermione instintivamente se llevó su mano al brazo, a la marca. Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, las palabras se le han quedado atascadas en la cabeza. Cuando Hermione empezaba a irse de nuevo, pareció pensárselo mejor, y se paró en seco.

-Malfoy, tu solo eres un daño colateral de la guerra. - los ojos de Malfoy la encararon directamente. Lo que la hizo sentirse estúpida y pequeña ante la mirada de sus glaciares ojos grises.

-Granger, ¿A que te refieres?- Pero Hermione ya no le escuchaba. En su mente se repitían las mismas palabras que antes; sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia.. Al salir se cruzó con Theodore Nott a quien saludó con una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza y siguió hacia adelante. Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no se cruzaba a Malfoy. A veces ni lo encontraba en el gran comedor. Hermione se ponía nerviosa al darse cuenta de que vigilaba los pasos de su compañero. Hoy iba a ser un dia importante, era el primer partido del año, Gryffindor y Slytherin jugarian la una contra la otra. Hermione le había prometido a sus compañeros que hirió con ellos a animar a su casa. Pero poco después se arrepintió. Puesto que sabía que solo había accedido porque de esa manera tendría oportunidad de ver a Malfoy. No lograba entender el porque pensaba en él. Había sido su enemigo durante muchos años de alguna manera. Hermione no lograba entender la tregua que mantenían ahora.

_La guerra ha causado mucho daño._

Puesto a que el castillo estaba vacío, porque todo el mundo estaba en el partido, decidió pasear por allí. Recorrió pasillos, escaleras arriba y abajo, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Pero sin quererlo, se tropezó con el murmullo de una voz que le resultaba familiar. Demasiado familiar. Un leve cosquilleo precio en su estomago a medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo. Caminaba insegura e intranquila, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo. Finalmente cuando escuchó la voz con claridad, se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de una aula vacía. Solo ocupada por un muchacho. Draco Malfoy. Quien inmediatamente dejó su varita a un lado y miró a la muchacha con dureza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- Hermione se encogió un poco al sentir su fría mirada ante ella. Y durante un leve momento sitio que volvía atrás en el tiempo. Un pasado, en el que Malfoy le hacia la vida imposible .

-Yo...solo...esto...- la Gryffindor se aclaró la voz en cuanto vio que le temblaba.-No quería ir al partido.-Sonó demasiado brusca y seca para lo que había querido, pero elevó su rostro con orgullo y altivez

Finalmente, Draco soltó la varita, y de un mismo movimiento cogió a Hermione y cerró la puerta. Sentía que era un autómata y no lograba comprender porque hacia lo que hacia. Pero la sola visión de Hermione Granger le desconcertaba. Se había pasado varios días evitando. Sintiéndose un imbecil por no poder parar de pensar en ella. Maldita sea el era Draco Malfoy, y aunque se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido en la guerra, seguía siendo un Malfoy. O eso era lo que le había dicho su padre al acabar la guerra. Pero ella era tan valiente. El sabia que ella sufría, como él y como todos. Porque por mucho que hubiesen derrocado y matado a Voldemort, todos habían perdido demasiado.

El Slytherin y la Gryffindor seguían sosteniendo sus miradas con la misma dureza. Hermione no paraba de preguntarse que demonios hacia el Slytherin, pero Draco posó rápidamente sus labios en los de la chica. Y todo pensamiento quedó nublado y eclipsado en su mente. Apartado y olvidado. La chica no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, lo cierto, es que no le importaba. Le gustaba, le gustaba la manera en la que él rozaba sus labios. Esto produjo un leve estremecimiento en los dos, que seguidamente se devolvieron el beso con la violencia de quien nunca ha amado a nadie.

Hermione no era del todo consciente de que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, el que había sido Rey de las Serpientes. Y este, no era consciente de que estaba besando a Hermione Granger, la prefecta mas perfecta y lista de Hogwarts. La piel de Draco era suave y fría, y hacia un delicado contraste con la cálida y rugosa piel de la chica. El flequillo de Draco se soltaba y acariciaba los pómulos de Hermione, quien tenia las manos aferradas a las mangas de Malfoy que la sujetaba por los hombros, intentando profundizar mas el beso. Era un beso cada vez más violento, enloquecedor. Hermione gemía de vez en cuando mientras cogia aire. Malfoy por su parte parecía no querer darle descanso y cada vez que la chica gemía, mas pasión le ponía al beso. Debastandole por dentro.

Draco había besado a muchas chicas, pero nunca había sentido algo parecido. Finalmente ambos se separaron exhaustos. Del platino se colocó bien el pelo y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Hermione estaba levemente ruborizada, y avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. Rehuía la mirada de el Slytherin fija en ella. Malfoy, negando con la cabeza como para apartar un pensamiento absurdo, se dio media vuelta para coger su varita, que había dejado en algún lugar del suelo. Cuando volvió a ponerse de cara a la morena, a la que encontró tan arrebatadamente bonita que se castigó mentalmente por ello. Ella estaba ahí plantada delante de él. Maldita sea, joder, por Merlín. No podía pensar con cordura después de lo ocurrido. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Joder era la jodida mejor amiga de San Potter. La que había sido novia, lío o lo que sea de la comadreja. Draco se sintió un estúpido por lo que había hecho por besar a una hija de muggles. Por besar a alguien a quien tanto dolor y sufrimiento había causado. Pero ella le había besado.

Ella no sa había apartado, ni le había gritado.

* * *

La Griffyndor no podía creerse aun lo que había pasado. Ella y Draco besándose. Ella besándose con Draco, Draco Malfoy el sangre limpia. Draco, que le había humillado por ser un ser inferior a él, por ser una hija de muggles. Hermione empezó a azorarse, porque lo peor es que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Maldición.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los labios que los sentía hinchados por lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás. Cuando Malfoy salió por la puerta Hermione se quedó plantada sin saber que hacer. Claramente impactada decidió salir del aula para ir a ver al menos el final del partido y así olvidarse. Pronto Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy era el buscador de Slytherin, pero no había acudido al partida. Hermione extrañada salió del castillo en busca de Ginny, a la que encontró con los chicos del equipo vitoreando. Mierda, el partido había terminado. Por la alegría que vio en sus compañeros supo que Griffyndor había ganado el partido. Y un resquicio de orgullo por su casa asomo en sus pensamientos. Y no pudo mas que sonreír ante la idea de que los leones habían ganado a las serpientes. Porque pese a todo, la rivalidad entre ambas casa seguía existiendo. Ginny, en cuanto la vio, fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Hermione que hemos ganado!- Estaba euforia y Hermione no podia mas que reír ante la efusividad de su amiga. Que la cogió del brazo y la arrastró con ella de camino a la sala común.- Va haber una pequeña fiesta y esta vez Hermione, juro que como te vayas y no disfrutes con nosotros, te lanzare uno de mis famosos mocomurciélago.- Hermione soltó carcajadas en respuesta y Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no había oido reír a Hermione con tanta claridad. Si había visto sonrisas y muecas, pero hacia tiempo que no escuchaba unas carcajadas tan reales.

-Allí estaré- Aseguró Hermione.

-Mas te vale, yo ahora voy a cambiarme.- La pelirroja mii una ultima vez a su amiga y se alejó corriendo para cambiarse. Hermione había querido contarle lo que le había pasado. Pero pensó que seguramente lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Puesto que hacia relativamente poco tiempo que Ron y ella habían roto. Hermione sitio una punzada y negó con la cabeza, era mejor no recordar. Ahora Ron estaba con Harry dios sabe donde. Esperaba recibir pronto noticias de ellos, pues sabia que Ginny había recibido ya dos cartas de Harry y que no le escribieran a ella le sentaba un poco mal. Pero sabia que sus amigos no se habían olvidado de ella. Y quería pensar, que incluso la echaban de menos.

Por eso, el beso, seria algo entre Malfoy y ella, puesto que no se iba a volver a repetir. Bajo ningún concepto. Por mucho que a ella le hubiese gustado. Aunque ansiase sentir otra vez la extraña calidez que le habían provocado los lobos fríos del rubio. No podía dejar que se repitiese. A demás, sabia que aunque las cosas hubiesen cambiado, Malfoy no se había convertido en un amante de los muggles, hijos de muggles, etc... También el portazo que metió el Slytherin antes de irse le había dejado muy claras las cosas.

* * *

Hermione nada mas despertarse bajo al Gran Comedor. Era lunes. Ese fin de semana de le había pasado mortalmente lento. Finalmente asistió a la fiesta que organizó su casa en la sala común y paso un rato agradable aunque finalmente pesado por culpa de Lav-Lav, la que le había contado con todo detalle que ella y Ron habían vuelto a escribirse. Hermione rodó los ojos. El domingo lo paso en la biblioteca puesto a que empezó a darse cuenta de que ya estaban en pleno noviembre y que los EXTASIS estaban cada vez mas cerca. Y gracias a Merlín no había vuelto haber a Malfoy desde el incidente. Pero ese día sabía que no podría escapar de su presencia, puesto que su casa y la de Slytherin compartían varias clases. Hermione entró al gran comedor y chocó con una mirada fría y calculadora puesta fijamente en ella. La morena caminó algo mas rápido hasta su mesa y sin quererlo se chocó con alguien. No le dio tiempo verso rostro. Sintió que se tambaleaba hasta que unas manos la sujetaron firmemente. Era un chico, un Ravenclaw. Hermione le miró y lo clasificó como Goldstein, ese chico que iba a todas partes con Tener Boot y Michael Corner y a demás era perfecto como ella.

-Disculpa me, Granger. Culpa mia.- sonrió toscamente ya avergonzado. Puesto se había estrellado con Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, contra la chica del otro dorado.

Hermione le sonrío de vuelta apartándose el pelo de la cara y dejándole pasar.

-No pasa nada, fui yo, que no miraba por donde iba.- A Hermione le pareció que se notaba su nerviosismo demasiado y se recriminó por su torpeza. Dichas la palabras Goldstein se despidió casi con un murmullo.

Hermione volvió su vista hacia una cabeza platina que ya no la observaba. Malfoy parecía muy interesado en la conversación que mantenía con Nott, sentado a su lado. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad, porque lo que hacia realmente Malfoy era reprimir sus ganas de girarse y mantener su mirada fija en ella. Finalmente Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de su casa, y nada más hacerlo se vio sumergida en una conversación con Neville Longbottom sobre el temario de Herbologia.

Pero su mente estaba realmente en otro lugar, o mejor dicho en otra persona.

* * *

**HE VUELTO! No no me había muerto, siento haber tardado tanto en subir cap, lo dejé porque estas desactivada y he vuelto con energías renovadas. Por cierto he editado los capítulos anteriores, por si queréis echarles un vistazo. Gracias por leer y siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Pero pronto habrá nueva actualización de recompensa. Seguramente mas larga que esta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Desde su encontronazo con Goldstein en el Gran Comedor, Hermione, se encontraba al chico en todas partes. El Ravenclaw le sonreia de una manera muy calida, a veces incluso se paraba a preguntarle como estaba. Tambien Hermione habia compartido algunas guardias de perfectos con él. Y le habia parecido una compañia muy agradable y no se quejaba. Pero cada vez que tenian que hacer guardias, rezaba para que no le tocase Malfoy. O eso pensaba ella, porque realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas compartir sus guardias con el platino. Pero ella nunca lo reconocería, jamás.

Pero esa noche, cuando los jefes de cada casa nombraron a las parejas Hermione sintió florecer algo extraño en su estomago.

-Hermione Granger compartirá guardia con Draco Malfoy, vigilareis en esta planta.- Había dicho profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione nada mas oír las palabras levantó la cabeza y nada más hacerlo se encontró atrapada bajo la atenta mirada del platino. Malfoy parecía indiferente aunque algo decepcionado, o eso era lo que creía Hermione.

Cuando los profesores acabaron de anunciar las parejas y sus respectivas zonas esperaron a que todo el mundo se fuese junto a su pareja. Dean Thomas, el otro prefecto de Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada significativa a Hermione. Draco se aproximó sigilosamente hacia ella. Hermione por su parte dio un respingo, del susto. Que finalmente se sintió ridícula y se rió con nerviosismo.

-En marcha, Granger.-Hermione asintió y caminó durante un rato silenciosamente junto a Malfoy. Hasta que finalmente Hermione habló, incomoda por el silencio.

-¿Entregaste tu la redacción para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- Draco hizo una mueca molesta por la pregunta, pero contestó a Hermione.

-No.- Fue su única respuesta, y la leona entendió que el chico no iba a querer hablar más del tema.

-Bien.- dijo ella.- Yo tampoco.- Malfoy la miró sorprendido alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, la prefecta perfecta Granger no haciendo los deberes.- Hermione le miró ceñuda aunque algo divertida por su respuesta. Y siguieron caminando en silencio. No en un silencio incómodo como anteriormente. Era un silencio acogedor. Hasta que Draco se paró en seco muy serio. Hermione se giró interrogativamente y se giró para mirarle.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Le pregunto a la chica.

-Suena como si alguien estuviese...

-Llorando.- finalizó la serpiente. Emprendió otra vez el camino dejando a la chica atrás. Vio como Draco susurraba un alohomora y entraba en un le siguió. Pero se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Había una niña dentro. Llorando en un rincón. Hermione no sabía de que casa era. Draco estaba inclinado hablando con ella en susurros. Tranquilizándola. La niña asintió.

-Ha sido Zabini, Draco.- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar como la niña pronunciaba el nombre de su compañero.

-¿Otra vez?- El tono de voz de Draco era tranquilo, casi hasta dulce pensó Hermione. La niña asintió ante la pregunta del perfecto de Slytherin. Hermione vio como Draco se levantaba y tomaba de su mano a la niña, mientras pronunciaba un vamos. La morena se apartó de la puerta y les dejó pasar. Draco le miró a los ojos al pasar a su lado. Hermione apartó la mirada y cerró la puerta.

Draco y Hermione acompañaron a la niña hasta su sala común que resultó ser de Slytherin. Draco se metió dentro con ella. La Gryffindor esperaba fuera a Malfoy para seguir con su ronda. Le perturbaba haber visto esa fachada de Draco, que nunca había visto.

Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba a su lado.

-Es mestiza.- Hermione se sorprendió y le miró sin entender lo que Malfoy quería decir.- Por eso algunos de Slytherin se meten con ella.- Hermione percibió el gesto que hizo el platino que cerraba fuertemente el puño. Hermione asintió.

\- Entiendo.- dijo suspirando. Draco la miró y siguieron caminando. Realmente Draco la observaba durante la mayor del tiempo, aunque la chica no parecía percibirlo. Desde el beso, cada vez que coincidía en algún lugar con ella no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Era como algo hipnótico. Pero Draco sabía mantener las distancias.

Draco sabía que no podía intentar nada más con ella. El era Draco Malfoy, el ex-mortífago y ella Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter y la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Finalmente, sin más incidentes dieron la guardia por finalizada. Cada uno iba a seguir su camino, pero Draco cambio de opinión. Puesto que no quería volver a su sala común. Donde no era bien recibido.

-Déjame acompañarte, Granger.- Hermione no se opuso y sonrió al Slytherin.

-Que caballeroso por tu parte, pero se llegar sola. Dijo la morena empezando a caminar dirección hacia su torre.

-No, tan solo es que aun no quiero ir a mis sala común.- Malfoy contestó algo nervioso. Pero no hubo más respuesta por parte le la chica.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Había pasado un rato hasta que Hermione lo había preguntado de repente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Draco confuso

-Ya sabes, la niña de esta noche.- Hermione le miró a directamente a los ojos.

-Ah, su nombre es Ismene. Es de primer curso, su hermano era de Hufflepuff murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts.- Hermione le miró algo horrorizada y Draco asintió.

-Parece una niña muy dulce.- Dijo parándose frente al cuadro de la señora gorda.

-Lo es.- confirmó el platino.

-Bueno, esto... Buenas noches Malfoy.

-Buenas noches Granger.- Hermione incómoda se giró para decirla la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entrar en su sala común. Pero Draco le cogió delicadamente de las manos girando para que quedase frente a él. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando que su mano la acariciase llegando hasta la barbilla. Se detuvo y le alzó la cabeza cogiéndole de la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos le besó. Hermione sintió un estallido de confusión y de algo que no supo clasificar. Pero no se opuso al delicado roce de sus labios. Malfoy se apartó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y salió de allí desapareciendo por el pasillo. Hermione también sonrió y entró en su sala común sintiendo que volaba.

* * *

Ese día a Hermione la clase de runas mágicas se le hizo eterna. Solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido la anterior noche. No seguía la clase, ni tomaba apuntes. Jugueteaba con la pluma. Por eso cuando la clase dio por terminada se levantó como un resorte y recogió sus cosas para salir rápidamente del aula.

Al salir vio a mucha gente correr hacía la dirección a la que se dirigía ella. Hermione sintió como unas manos le agarraban de la túnica, y al agachar los ojos vio a la misma Slytherin a la que ayudó Draco. La que lloraba la noche anterior. La niña le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor... Zabini le matará.- Hermione sintió la urgencia en la voz de la niña. Y sin decir nada se dejó guiar apresuradamente por ella.

Llegaron a un tumulto de gente, que gritaba y abucheaba. Como prefecta se hizo paso dando empujones. Gritando que si no se iban le quitaría puntos a las casas de cada uno. Pero nadie le hacia caso. Cuando Hermione llegó al interior de la agrupación lo que vio le dejo sorprendida. Zabini le estaba dando una paliza a Malfoy, al estilo muggle. Draco encajaba puñetazo tras puñetazo sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. En un acto reflejo Hermione levantó la varita y apuntó directamente al agresor.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- el hechizo fue tan potente que no solo derribó al Slytherin, sino que este se llevó tras de sí a varios alumnos.

Todo el mundo se calló de golpe, se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Hermione respiraba agitada mente.

-Todo el mundo fuera.- siseó, pero los alumnos estaban demasiado conmocionados para hacer nada.- ¡He dicho que todo el mundo fuera!- gritó. Y todo el mundo salió corriendo de allí. Todos excepto Malfoy, Zabini, la niña y ella. Hermione escuchó una voz a sus directora McGonagall, para ser exactos.

-Señorita Darks, vuelva a su sala común.- Hermione intuyó que se refería a Ismene, la Slytherin. El tono de la directora era muy autoritario. Por lo que la leona tuvo miedo de darse la vuelta. Pronto sintió la presencia de la directora al lado suya.- Señorita Granger, gracias por su intervención. Por eso le premio con 50 puntos más para Gryffindor.- Hermione asintió.- Zabini por su parte, 75 puntos menos para Slytherin. Venga conmigo. Granger, por favor, ocupase de el señor Malfoy.- Hermione volvió a asentir y vio como se marchaba la directora con el moreno pisándole los pies.

-Malfoy.- Hermione le llamó. Este, apoyado en la pared, giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ahora dejará en paz a Ismene.- Sonreía de una manera tan fúnebre que le dio miedo. Hermione se agachó a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara sin decir nada.- Dijo que si me daba una paliza, la dejaría en paz..- la sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia y macabra. Hermione le miró horrorizada y al mismo tiempo enternecida.

Ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, se decía una y otra vez.

-Vamos a la enfermería.- dijo ella finalmente.

-No, no puedo. Era una de las condiciones de...-Hermione lo entendió enseguida, y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía.

Definitivamente ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, no parecía vulnerable, como había pensado en un principio. Su orgullo sobresalía por todo su ser. Aun en ese estado, seguía teniendo ese matiz elegante y altanero de siempre. La Gryffindor sin poder evitarlo aproximó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un casto beso. Casi un roce. Inmediatamente roja por la vergüenza se apartó de él.

Y en ese preciso momento Draco suspiró frustrado. Que le den a todo, pensó. Si ella era una hija de muggles, una heroína de guerra, la mejor amiga de Potter y la ex novia de Weasley y el era un ex-mortífago. Posiblemente la persona que más daño que le había hecho. Pero que le den a todo. Y sin preámbulos, le cogió de la cara, y le besó con violencia, con ansia. Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse por ello, pero ahora solo quería besarla. Y no como la noche anterior. Quería que ella sintiese su desesperación, su frustración, su miedo...

Hermione al sentir todo eso se entregó al beso por completo. Sintiéndose desfallecer, extasiada, alzada al punto más sublime del placer. Ella también le besaba con violencia. Porque no entendía nada, porque también tenia miedo. Porque la guerra les había hecho demasiado daño.

Finalmente se fueron separando poco a poco. Draco apoyó su frente en la de la chica, que respiraba jadeante. El Slytherin volviendo en si se levantó y sintió una punzada de dolor al hacerlo. Pero no emitió ningún sonido. Hermione también se levantó. Se odiaba en los momentos como ese, porque no sabía como actuar. No sabía como actuar después de haberse besado con Draco Malfoy. Así como Draco no sabía como actuar después de haberse besado con Hermione Granger.

Draco la miraba intensamente. Hermione hacía lo mismo.

-Malfoy.- su voz era casi un susurro, pues le parecía hipócrita llamarle por su apellido después de aquel beso.

-Dime Draco, por favor.- Hermione percibió que él había intuido sus pensamientos. Asintió.

-Vayamos al gran comedor, o se hará tarde.- Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Ve tú, necesito lavarme y despejarme. -Se pasó la mano del pelo despeinándoselo y sonrió a la morena.- Nos vemos, Hermione.- Pronunció el nombre de la chica de una manera muy extraña que le provocó que un escalofrío le subiese por la espalda.

Draco se alejó de allí y en seguida al estar de espaldas a la muchacha su cara adoptó una mueca de dolor. Fue rumbo al baño de prefectos. Necesitaba lavarse y pensar.

Se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo debido a ese repentino beso. Y aunque fuese obvio, no quería admitir que albergaba sentimientos hacía la Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione sentía el peso de la mirada de los Slytherin sobre ella. Algunos miembros de su casa también la miraban acusadoramente. Ginny sentada a su lado le cogía del brazo fuertemente.

-Hermione, has hecho lo que debías hacer.- La chica miró a su amiga agradecida, la pelirroja cría que estaba confundida por haber ayudado a Draco. Pero lo que realmente le confundía era el beso de después. Hermione la miró a ella, y después a sus amigos que mantenían una alegre conversación. Tenía que hablar con Ginny sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando con el Slytherin, pero sentía que era algo prohibido. Decidió dejar de divagar y unirse a la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros de casa.

-Pero Dean, tu eres un prefecto, ¡no puedes hacer eso!- Seamus se reía locamente ante el gesto de hastío de su amigo, y junto con él casi toda la mesa reía.

-Que sea prefecto no significa que no pueda participar gastando bromas, y menos a esos Slytherins.- miró a sus compañeros y sonrió con suspicacia. Lo que se ganó una sonrisa de complicidad por parte de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Pero Dean...

-Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no te mueres por gastarle una broma a Pansy, o Zabini o cualquiera de ellos.- Miró a la prefecta divertido alzando las cejas, Hermione suspiró y se echó a reír.- ¡Lo sabía!- vociferó el otro prefecto, provocando otra vez la risa de sus compañeros.

Hermione dejó de escuchar la conversación al ver como una carta caía ante su plato de comida. Miró a la lechuza que sorprendentemente era nada más y nada menos que la nueva lechuza de Harry. Le dio unas chuches y acto seguido se fue. Cogió la carta entre sus manos y la miró fijamente. Todos los de la mesa habían parado de reír y la miraban. Algunos con una sonrisa, y otros como Ginny con el rostro serio.

-Vamos Hermione, abrela, quiero saber si RO-RO tiene noticias para mi.- dijo Lavender con una sonrisa en sus le fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy a la biblioteca chicos.- Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina a Lavender y después despidió a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, para infundirle ánimos.

Antes de ir a la biblioteca Hermione pasó por su sala común para recoger sus cosas. Y de allí se fue directa a la biblioteca. Estaba vacía como siempre. Caminó entre las mesas, hasta llegar a su mesa de siempre. Se sentó allí.

Al rato ya estaba sumergida en sus libros, aunque la presencia del sobre sin abrir aun le escocía. Por eso sin soportarlo más lo cogió y lo abrió sin delicadeza.

Era la letra de Ron. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_"Hermione:_

_Se que me he comportado como un autentico subnormal. Y más ahora, que llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir, cuando Harry y yo prometimos que lo haríamos. Le he pedido a Harry escribirte yo. Dice que en Navidad tienes que venir con nosotros y ni él ni yo aceptamos un no como respuesta. Hermione, se que en un principio no supe aceptar nuestra ruptura, pero me he dado cuenta que nuestra amistad es mucho más importante que esas tonterías. Quiero pedirte perdón por ello. No culpes a Harry por no haberte escrito antes, es que yo no le dejé. Quiero que sepas que he vuelto a hablar con Lav. Aunque parezca asombroso creo que realmente ella es la chica que me gusta. Aunque no quiero precipitarme. Y no quiero que tu te enfades conmigo a causa de ello. Hermione Harry y yo estamos deseosos por verte. Espero que estés siendo feliz en Hogwarts. Trabajar es un asco en serio, y Harry esta igual o peor con esto del cuerpo de autores. A decir verdad, ahora mismo te envidiamos. ¡¿A QUE ES SURREALISTA?! Si, a mi también me cuesta creerlo._

_Con mucho cariño, tus amigos Harry y Ron xx."_

Hermione dejó la carta aun lado suspirando, era genial. Ron le volvía a hablar y parecía cambiado en su carta, más maduro. Volvió su mirada a los libros hasta que notó una interrupción. Alguien se sentaba enfrente suya y dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa. Levantó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos profundos, como los glaciares. Hermione sonrió.

-Hola.-susurró. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa en una especie de mueca.

-Hola.- contestó.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy! (perdon si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de expresión)**

**Recordad, que los comentarios son una manera maravillosa de motivar y me gustaría que me dijeseis que os esta gustando y que no.**

**Muchísimos besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Antes de nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos los que me leéis y comentáis. Muchas gracias! También quiero deciros que tengo una fanfic Dramione nueva, por si os apetece pasaros.

Aprovecho para decir que los personajes y el mundo mágico no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling yo solo juego con la trama. Aunque si que me voy a inventar personajes a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

Hermione dejó la carta aun lado suspirando, era genial. Ron le volvía a hablar y parecía cambiado en su carta, más maduro. Volvió su mirado a los libros hasta que notó una interrupción. Alguien se sentaba enfrente suya y dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa. Levantó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos profundos, como los glaciares. Hermione sonrió.

-Hola.-susurró. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa en una especie de mueca.

-Hola.- contestó. Hermione volvió su mirada a los libros. Sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella unos segundos más. Le miró de reojo y vio como él jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus manos. Hermione se moría de curiosidad. Porque quería saber cuánto le había hecho cambiar la guerra. Y porqué actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía. También quería preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarle a la visita a Hogsmeade que sería ese mismo fin de semana. Pero eso era ridículo.

Draco le había estado observando todo el rato. Notaba que la morena quería respuestas y explicaciones. Suspiró, ni siquiera él sabía lo que hacía allí, ni que era lo que sentía respecto a ella. Sabía que ella le atraía. Y que sería lo que fuese por volver a rozar sus labios una vez más. Joder, estar tan cerca de ella le volvía loco.

Hermione se acariciaba la pluma con los labios mientras suspiraba. Parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Draco observaba cada movimiento que hacía detenidamente y no lograba explicarse como podía ella haberse fijado en él. No sabía porque le trataba tan bien, y eso a él le confundía. Hermione levantó la vista de los libros y posó su mirada en el chico. Quien le miró directamente a los labios. Hermione con una inocencia casi infantil se los humedeció y algo en el corazón del chico estalló. El platino se levantó violentamente de la silla. Lo que provocó que la Madame Pince les diese un aviso. Hermione le miró interrogativamente.

-Vayamos fuera.- La mirada del chico parecía dura, como si fuese más una orden que una sugerencia. Hermione le miró orgullosa, pero cogió su varita y le siguió.

Draco iba por delante suya, caminaban por una sucesión de pasillos, hasta la torre del reloj. Draco se detuvo y se apoyó en una columna frente a un patio.

-Este sitio me encanta.- la voz de Hermione era un susurro. Y era cierto, a Hermione le traía muchísimos recuerdos, recuerdos de su tercer año en el colegio sobretodo. Hermione empezó a reírse al rememorar un recuerdo. Y se situó al lado del chico.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?- El Slytherin solo sentía curiosidad, pero se dio cuenta que su tono fue muy seco.

-He recordado el día en el que te di un puñetazo.- El platino se cubrió la cara y miró furibundo a Hermione, que no paraba de reírse.

-Bueno.- Hola de nuevo al Draco borde.- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Miraba al frente como si mirar a la chica le supusiese demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué, eres así?- Hermione se detuvo, y pensó que tal vez el chico no habría entendido su pregunta.- Me refiero a por qué eres así no solo conmigo, también con la niña de tu casa...Ismene, creo que era así... Y ya no vas con aires de superioridad y pues... claro esto. Y Zabini y tus amigos te odian. Y luego tú y yo, y bueno ya sabes... eso...- Hermione se calló inmediatamente al sentir la mano del chico apartarle el pelo de la cara.

-Hablas muy rápido Granger.- Sonrió con burla.

-Es que no lo entiendo. No te entiendo Draco Malfoy.- Al escuchar su nombre entero, el chico se apartó un poco de la pared y de ella. Tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.

-Yo, no sabía que hacer. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se trasladó a mi casa realmente me di cuenta de que no debería haber escogido ese bando. Cuando me dijeron que tenía que matar a Dumbledore, realmente no quería, pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo, ya tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero la rechazaba, ¡joder nos marcaba como al puto ganado!- Draco se pasó las manos por la cara furioso.- He visto a gente inocente morir, vi como Nagini devoraba a nuestra profesora de estudios muggles en la mesa de mi casa ¡Por Merlín! Y yo que pude hacer, nada, maldición. Por eso cuando os trajeron a mi casa y Potter estaba con la cara deforme no os delaté. Sentía que si lo hacía viviría ese infierno para siempre y condenaría a demasiada gente. Per luego mi tía, y yo quise hacer algo. Se que en ese momento tal vez había una parte de mi que creía en la superioridad de la sangre... Pero ya no merecía la pena hacer tales cosas... tenía miedo de mi mismo, porque había una parte de mí que disfrutaba torturando. Pero a otra mucho más grande le repugnaba. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, por eso decidieron encubrirme, por eso mi madre ayudó a Potter. Esa noche en la sala de los menesteres. Yo no quería, fue todo por Crabbe, él, bueno ya sabes lo que pasó. Yo solo quería recuperar mi varita. Después de los juicios, la culpa me persiguió por todas partes. En cada mirada, en cada palabra, insulto, reproche que me dirigían. Me trasladé a Francia en verano, no soportaba estar en mi casa. Cuando volvía Hogwarts, todo había cambiado, te vi a ti y la verdad no me lo esperaba. Y me sentí miserable, Theodore Nott es de las pocas personas que me apoyan de mi casa. Es una persona muy noble, por eso él y yo cuidamos de los mestizos de primer curso. La guerra ha producido muchos cambios. Muchos de mi casa siguen con sus lealtades a la Marca, gente como Blaise Zabini. Otras no hablan por miedo. Luego estamos Theo y yo. Y bueno, tú...- Draco dejó la frase en el aire. Hermione estaba sorprendida y conmovida. Sabía que el platino nunca se había abierto así con nadie.

Por eso de un impulso, se lanzó y le besó. Al principio el chico no reaccionó pero en cuanto Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, la acercó más a él y profundizó el beso. Se separó lentamente de ella y pegó su frente a la de la chica. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Esto no esta bien sabelotodo.- Hermione sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba él.

-No hay nada que esté bien. Nadie está bien.- Draco sabía a lo que se refería.

-Soy un ex-mortífago.

-Tú eres Draco Lucius Malfoy, solo eso.- Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que le gustaba el platino. Y que necesitan besarle una y otra vez. Le hacía sentir extasiada. Draco en respuesta le volvió a besar. Pero esta vez con más desesperación, con más dureza. Y la Gryffindor respondió el beso con la misma desazón que el chico. Sentía las manos de Draco acariciar su espalda. Lo hacía de una manera tan delicada, todo lo opuesto al beso. Hermione enterraba más manos por el sedoso pelo del chico.

Parecía que estaban en una burbuja. Ya no existía el mundo más allá de ellos. Se separaron y Draco se apoyó en la pared y atrajo a Hermione con su brazo. Ella le hacía sentir cosas diferente que las otras chicas con las que había estado. Y eso le aterraba.

-Hermione.

-Ummm- Hermione estaba apoyada en su hombro, no se creía aun todo lo que había pasado.

-Vayamos juntos mañana a Hogsmeade.- La morena se sorprendió y se apartó del chico para mirarle a la cara. Estaba muy serio mirando algo que parecía no estar allí. Hermione asintió.

-Si.- Draco bajo la mirada hasta ella y sonrió. Le besó los labios, aunque realmente fue solo un roce, una caricia.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Cuando el Slytherin regresó a la biblioteca con la Gryffindor se encontró con Nott en la puerta de esta . Hermione por su parte allí encontró a Ginny. Qué la miró muy sorprendida.

-Yo, esto... Hermione esta noche me cuentas que coño ha pasado.- LA pelirroja mira con una sonrisa perversa a sus amiga y luego pasó la mirada al Slytherin que estaba apartado hablando con Nott. Hermione le sonrió.- Pero ahora, te busca le Directora McGonagall, me dijo que no te preocupases, no has hecho nada malo.- Hermione miró ceñuda a su amiga.

-Umm recogeré mis cosas e iré...

-No tranquila, ya lo hago yo, parecía nerviosa.- Hermione asintió y miro hacía el platino. Nott había desparecido y seguidamente también lo hizo su amiga.

-¿La directora?- Draco asintió y se encaminaron juntos al despacho. Iban en silencio, la chica estaba demasiado sumergida en sus cavilaciones. Pensaba que era debido a la pelea con Zabini.

-Pasen.- cuando entraron al despacho, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al ver un retrato de su antiguo director Dumbledore. Draco tuvo una reacción parecida. El antiguo director les miró y les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Draco se mantenía callado.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda. Hay muchos mortífagos fugitivos, parece que se han organizado en grupos y atentan con la seguridad mágica. Creemos que varios compañeros vuestros.- miró al platino.- podrían saber algo.

-¿Quiere que seamos sus espías?- Por fin Draco pronunció palabra.

-Digamos que quiero que sean algo así como detectives, el ministro confía en vosotros.- Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Espero que os guste :)))**


End file.
